


Произвольная программа

by Olivin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Волнительнее этой произвольной программы он всё равно не найдёт.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке 1.20

«Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя фон Ашенбахом в разлагающейся Венеции», — сказали Виктору однажды.

Тогда он не понял. Венок сползал ему на голову, в любой момент мог заявиться Яков, решив, что обсуждение музыки для номера слишком затянулось, хотелось быстрее кончить, а потный композитор всё болтал и болтал, вместо того чтобы использовать рот по назначению.

Сейчас пижамные штаны недвусмысленно топорщились, но он по-прежнему не понимал. Он не чувствовал себя фон Ашенбахом — он чувствовал извращенцем, у которого встало от просмотра юниорского Гран-при. И отнюдь не из-за идеально выполненных шагов и прыжков.

Виктор вздохнул, откинулся на спинку и нашарил под диванными подушками телефон.

О том, что вся балетная труппа Мариинского театра гастролирует по Европе, он вспомнил только, когда вежливая девушка механическим голосом сообщила: «Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети». Инстаграм Криса пестрел фотографиями на фоне гавайских пальм и пляжей — дрочащий в промозглом Петербурге Виктор в эту идиллическую картину явно не вписывался. Других постоянных любовников у него не было. Увешанная золотыми медалями стена, увы, не давала в этом плане никаких преимуществ.

Член всё так же стоял колом и неприятно тёрся о резинку штанов. Виктор приспустил их и пару раз провёл по члену рукой. Скучно. В папке «Порно» обнаружилось сорок семь файлов, и Виктор помнил сюжет каждого из них практически наизусть. К тому же ни в одном ролике не было молодых блондинистых фигуристов, изящно изгибающихся в полубильмане. Можно было поискать что-то похожее в интернете, но… Виктор съехал вниз по дивану, развернул вкладку Youtube и запустил видео.

Волнительнее этой произвольной программы он всё равно не найдёт.

Из динамиков полилась плавная музыка — Юра заскользил по льду. Молодой, безмятежный фавн, играющий в лесу и не знающий, что его ждёт в глухой чаще. Виктор слегка прикрыл глаза, поглаживая себя в такт музыке. Зазвучали последние отзвуки мажорной темы — Юра прыгнул, Виктор непроизвольно дёрнулся вместе с ним и тут же замер. Чтобы в следующую распахнуть глаза и, уже не отрываясь, следить за кружащимся в вихре музыки и льда Юрой. Быстрее и быстрее, разворот, кораблик, бой литавр, прыжок. Ещё прыжок, дорожка, блестящие в свете софитов волосы, оркестр, словно небесный гром. Последнее крещендо, прыжок, да…

Виктор обмяк на диване, чувствуя себя так, будто это он сейчас откатал программу. Хотелось одновременно есть, в душ и купить билет до Москвы, чтобы проверить, каково оно будет по-настоящему. Юрин дед, конечно, пристрелил бы его на месте из старой охотничьей двустволки, но сам Юра бы не отказался, точно нет. Виктор понял это ещё с тех пор, как тот начал отращивать волосы и бросать украдкой взгляды на тренировках. Возраст тоже не был проблемой — первый раз Виктора случился даже раньше. Проблемой было то, что Виктор хотел отношений не с фанатом, а с равным ему. Секс же с Юрой сейчас был равносилен сексу с Маккачином — тот же преданный, восторженный взгляд, разве что пёс не крыл его матом.

Зал разразился аплодисментами, когда Виктор потянулся за валяющимся на полу полотенцем, — Юра победил.

Ирония заключалась в том, что Юра мог стать равным ему, только если сам Виктор уйдёт со льда.

Виктор задумчиво обтёр живот. Уйти было мало — требовалось оставить для Юры более слабую версию себя.

На экране планшета, меж тем, запустился какой-то другой ролик, снятый трясущимися руками в отвратительном качестве. Виктор хотел было его выключить, но неожиданно узнал в парне на льду японского фигуриста, который приставал к нему на вечеринке, но в конечном итоге уснул и обломал с сексом. А теперь он, похоже, решил стать спортивным видео-блогером, катая… его программу? Виктор уставил в экран. Японец с их последней встречи явно располнел и двигался несколько неуклюже, но была в нём какая-то энергетика, которая не давала просто назвать его дилетантом и закрыть окно. Он чувствовал музыку, чувствовал настроение. Он пытался походить на Виктора.

Он пытался стать Виктором сам.

Кажется, японец предлагал стать его тренером. Виктор нахмурился и отмотал видео к началу. Если похудеть, подтянуть технику, поставить прыжки… Как раз к дебютному Гран-при Юры. Да и, сидя в Японии, легче бороться с желанием улететь в Москву.

Виктор довольно хлопнул в ладоши.

Он только что придумал тему для выступления.

Любовь.


End file.
